


Our Speedster

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: DC NSFW [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hand Job, M/M, Multi, Speedster Barry Allen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire Kara Danvers, Vampire Oliver Queen, sexual blood drinking, vampire venom is like an aphrodisiac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Based off of Tumblr's Idea-Garden's prompt 0478-sex slave: A vampire captures an innocent human and holds them as their sex slave…and dinner.So I twisted it a bit to make it Vampire's Kara and Oliver and Speedster Barry





	Our Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW Tumblr: https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com
> 
> Tumblr for F/M(+other) and genderbend pairings: https://enchantingqueen2.tumblr.com

Barry let out a groan as the sharp teeth withdrew from his abused neck. Gentle hands were on him, trying to sooth any pain away.

“Are you sure you’re okay Barry?” Kara asked concerned, Barry’s blood still coating her lips and chin, her sharp teeth stained a deep red now.

“I’m good.” Barry slurred as she carded her fingers through his hair.

“You look really pale, maybe we should stop.” Oliver murmured from the other side of the Speedster, his hands gently stroking Barry’s bare stomach.

“Does it still ache?” Barry asked letting his head loll to the side to look up at the archer.

“…Yes.” Oliver admitted as he absently rubbed his throat while Kara let out an annoyed growl in the back of her throat, as she pressed closer to Barry.

“I’m not letting either of you die before they find a cure.” Barry said firmly as he reached up to tug Oliver down into a kiss. Oliver kissed back, unable to help but let his newly gained fangs nick Barry’s bottom lip and sucked down the beads of blood that appeared there.

Kara swallowed around her own sore throat that had been slightly quenched by drinking from Barry’s neck minutes before. She moved to kiss down Barry’s bare chest, the tips of her fangs dragging over his fair skin every so often before she latched onto his left nipple and gently dug her fangs in and both of them groaned as blood flowed over her tongue and another shot of an aphrodisiac was injected into the Speedster blood stream.

Barry’s eyes rolled up into his skull as Oliver kissed and nipped down his neck while his hand wrapped around Barry’s obvious erection, pumping it a few times while he scraped his fangs over his neck before letting them sink in. Barry grabbed onto Oliver’s head with a desperate gasp while the two drank from him once more.

His hips fell onto the bed as his energy was drained from his body and he whimpered when Kara’s strong yet still dainty hand joined Oliver’s on his cock. Barry’s eyes rolled up into his head as his head lolled to the side as groans fell helplessly from his blood stained lips as spots started to appear in his vision. He let out a weak gasp when he felt their fangs withdraw from his body and they licked the area’s they had bitten soothingly.

“Just breath Barry, we won’t hurt you or let anything hurt you.” Kara crooned as she moved up to place Barry’s head on her chest so she could pet his hair while Oliver covered their Speedster’s body with his own in a protective/possessive way.

“You belong to us now, our very own Speedster.” Oliver purred his fangs coated in Barry’s blood glinting in the low light of the room.

“Yesss.” Kara couldn’t help the hiss of agreement at Oliver’s words. Barry just hummed his agreement, unable to form any actual words as his eyes slid closed. Barry embraced the warmth and strength from the two that were plastered against him and felt his healing kick in to replenish his blood.


End file.
